A thread is the smallest unit of processing that can be scheduled for execution. Accordingly, a thread may be regarded as a sequence of instructions, including instructions to access (i.e., read from and/or write to) cache lines. Many computer systems have two or more multithreaded processors concurrently executing multiple threads. Although, in general, by having multiple multithreaded processors the performance of the computer system improves, concurrent attempts to access the same cache line among threads can pose performance problems depending on the order in which the threads are granted access. This is due to the long latency associated with an inter-socket cache line transfer. Despite the existence of this inter-socket cache line transfer latency, computer system architectures with multiple multithreaded processors remain in wide-spread use.